By Your Side
by ProdigalSnake
Summary: My sequel of 5cm per second, a story of Akari getting away from her bad fiance and Takaki getting his life back together.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: After watching 5cm per second I just couldn't stand the ending, I just had to write a sequel to it because it was bothering me to the point where I couldn't sleep (I'm weird don't judge).**

**Chapter 1 – Apart**

She sat next to the window of her apartment, staring at the dark gray winter sky. She didn't know what time it was or how long she's been staring all she knew was that it was starting to get dark. She couldn't believe how her life turned out, it changed so suddenly just like the seasons or maybe she knew it was coming but was denying it. She wanted to go back to the good days when everything went right, when she was sure he loved her but she couldn't, not anymore. Her emotions were creeping back to her, she could feel them. She had to move before her emotions got a hold of her and kept her from leaving. She grabbed her handbag, put on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Akari!" the voice felt so distant she almost couldn't recognize it. "Akari wait!" she didn't stop, didn't want to see his face or talk to him then she felt a hand grab her wrist, the same hand that she has held for years, the hand that wore the same ring as hers. She pressed the elevator button and waited, still not looking at him.

"Akari you can't do this, the wedding is in 3 days, please stay," his voice sounded so sincere and gentle…just like the voice he uses when he lies to her.

"I can't?" she asked in a sharp tone turning around "I'll tell you what you "can't" do when your wedding is coming up!" she yelled yanking her hand away from his and pushing him away. "You "can't" go getting drunk every night for the past week, "can't" leave your wife for two whole days and never call or pick up your damn phone, "can't" go sleeping around with other girls!" The elevator doors opened up behind her and she stepped in leaving one final word, "that's what you "can't" do Yuuchi."

The elevator doors closed and Akari almost collapsed, when she first met Yuuchi she thought he was perfect, he was someone she met during high school after she stopped contact with her childhood friend. He was good looking, charismatic and caring but more importantly he was there, they began dating and soon he had her in love with him head over heels and who could blame her, almost all the girls who knew him fell for him. They went to the same university and after finishing university he was very successful and climbed the corporate ladder, she decided to move in with him and they started planning for their weddings. Soon after moving in with him Akari discovered that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and more times than not he would come back home in the middle of the night drunk as a skunk. Whenever she was about to break he would smooth talk her and play the perfect man she thought he was and she would stay. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, her thoughts were jumbled and she needed a place to stay. The elevator doors opened and she walked quickly, almost running away from the apartment to her best friend's house.

Kyou opened her door to something she didn't want to see, Akari standing there crying. She quickly motioned her to come in and put a blanket around her and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I-It's Yuuchi," sobbed Akari.

"What did that asshole do this time?" she said sounding like she was about to kill someone.

"He didn't come home for two days and he was sleeping with other girls," cried Akari leaning into her best friend. Now Kyou really wanted to kill him but right now she needed to be here for Akari and she hugged her.

"Let's go take a walk," she said in a soft voice.

When did he begin feeling like this? Like life didn't matter anymore, no reason, goals or even emotions. Takaki sat against the wall with an empty bottle of coffee in his hand and his TV still on, another night without sleep. He looked around his apartment; it was a mess, countless empty bottles of coffee and fast food containers lay on the floor. Dishes from months back still not washed and recently he has stopped eating completely, living on only coffee drinks. Feeling as if his sanity could break any second he decided to go out for a walk, he put on his brown coat and stepped outside. It was noon but it was still freezing cold, he walked to the nearby park with many trees including a cherry blossom one. He stared at it and remembered his childhood memories, the only thing that could make him feel something even if it was a stab to the heart it was the only thing left that kept him from ending his life. He thought about her, wondering how she was doing, what she looked like and smiled.

"Definitively better than me at least," he whispered, his breath turn into fog and his eyes followed the trail before it cleared.

"Takaki-kun?" a voice, his body reacted to it, it was warm, familiar, and he focused his eyes and saw his childhood friend sitting on one of the benches. He walked slowly towards her scared that it was only an image of his imagination; he stumbled and fell into the snow the hunger finally hitting him like a truck.

"Takaki-kun!" she quickly got up and ran to him checking if he was okay. He felt the warmth of her hand on his cheeks and a wave of relief came over him assuring him that he was still sane.

"Sorry, I-I stumbled on something," he said weakly. She helped him up and walked him to the bench and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" she said with a tone of worry, no answer, he didn't know how to answer and he didn't want to lie to her, not her. The silence hinted to her that his life has not been going too well either; she could see the sadness and weight life has brought onto him, something that she immediately related to. Not sure how to cheer someone up when you're down yourself she sat silently next to him, she looked at him and she sensed loneliness. She didn't feel pity towards him because she knew the kind of person he really was, she just wanted to help him like the many times he's helped her.

He sat there silently not sure how to explain the failure which was his life, then he felt arms wrapped around him, he felt for the first time in a long time a will to live. He looked up at Akari who had her head rested on his shoulder and was completely shocked. Akari was too, she just did the first thing that came to mind, blood quickly rushed to her cheeks and she was embarrassed, they haven't met for so long and this is what she does? But still it felt right and she silently whispered in his ear "its okay, I'm here."

"Akari I know you're going through a lot but you can't just hook up with a stranger," said a voice and the two quickly separated and were blushing madly.

"Kyou! Uh where were you?" said Akari quickly trying to regain her composure.

"Getting us hot chocolate like I said I would, but don't try to dodge the subject. Who is this guy?" she asked staring at Takaki as if he did something horrible.

"He's Toono Takaki, he's my…," her mind went blank for a second, who was Takaki to her? Many options popped in her head and she decided to go with the safe one "childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you," said Takaki.

"Well well what do we have here? You've never told me you had a BOY childhood friend," said Kyou with a teasing look towards Akari which made her blush even harder.

"We can talk about this later, it's so cold why did you think it was good idea to take a walk?" said Akari trying to change the subject.

"Was it not?" Kyou said looking at Akari then at Takaki earning an half angry look from Akari. "But you're right we should go home, it's too cold to be talking out here." The instant she said that she saw the looks of both Takaki and Araki fall, they both didn't want to leave but knew that the weather was too extreme. Araki wanted to invite him over but it wasn't her house and even she wasn't really an expected guest so the three of them went their own ways back home.

***Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading; I really appreciate any comments or suggestions that you may have as it really encourages me to write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Rescue**

"So…Takaki-kun," said Kyou as she smirked, she could already see Akari blushing "wanna tell me more about him?"

"He was just a childhood friend," said Akari looking away.

"No way he was _just_ a childhood friend, so what is he?" Kyou sat down next to Akari against the wall.

"He was…," started Akari but began remembering the past, remembering the feelings she had for him and suddenly a thought hit her.

'_Was he like that because of me?'_ tears started to swell up and she didn't even notice them, all she could think about was the feeling of betrayal and sadness that she inflicted onto him.

"Hey are you okay? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious, you two seemed really close," said Kyou putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Kyou said answering her friend's phone.

"Ah Kyou, good so Akari is at your house," said Yuuchi with a tone of worry "is she okay?"

"I don't know you tell me, is she okay?" said Kyou with a condescending voice.

"Listen, tell Akari to come home right now."

"I'm taking orders from you now?"

"Don't make me come over there," said Yuuchi with a threatening voice.

"Come over here I double dare you, I will beat you so hard your mom wou-," yelled Kyou before her hand was clutched by Akari as she shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't let him come near you," said Kyou as she hung up the phone. Then a light bulb seemed that have turned on in Kyou's mind "Do you still have Takaki's number?"

"I should," said Akari pulling out her phone "why would you need his number?"

"I was going to invite him over today but I first wanted to know what happened between you guys," said Kyou dialing Takaki's number "but we can leave that for later for now we should get a man here before Yuuchi shows up."

Takaki laid on his bed, for the first time in a very long time he felt like sleeping but he was bothered by the fact that Akari seemed to be down. She was always a very brave girl, never letting others get to her through their cruel words, but the Akari he saw today was different, she seemed defeated. Suddenly his phone rang, a strange phenomenon that hasn't happened for a very long time, he quickly sat up and reached for his phone.

Akari calling…

"H-hello?" he said quickly answering. 

"Hey you bored at home?" said Kyou watching her blushing friend.

"Alright then see you later," said Kyou after finishing her conversation with Takaki.

"Kyou, don't you think it's a bit too much to ask a guy I haven't seen for almost a decade to come and comfort me?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't mind, plus he sounded really excited when I told him to come," said Kyou elbowing her friend.

Akari looked outside and watched as a snow storm started, "He's probably not going to come; look at the storm outside, cars would probably have a hard time moving."

She wanted him to come like he always did when she needed him but right now it was just unrealistic, right? Then she heard the door knocks and her face lit up.

"Looks like we have a visitor," said Kyou smiling at her friend. She went to open the door and standing there was Yuuchi. She couldn't react fast enough, he pushed her against the wall and her head hit something knocking her unconscious. He then grabbed Akari's wrist and dragged her outside towards his car.

"Help!" yelled Akari.

"Stop struggling and come, nobody is going to help you," said Yuuchi as he pulled her.

"Help me...," she whispered as she was almost inside the car "Takaki-kun."

"AKARI!" yelled Takaki punching Yuuchi out of the way.

"Takaki-kun," said Akari tears building up, he was here saving her again.

"Go inside!" he said, she nodded and got out of the car.

"Son of a…," Yuuchi got up and punched Takaki back. He wobbled and Yuuchi pushed him to the ground and started kicking his stomach. He felt weak; he regretted not eating and sleeping for such a long time.

'_I'm finally able to protect Akari, am I going to fail now?_' thought Takaki.

"Go to sleep," said Yuuchi raising his foot on top of Takaki's face.

"Takaki!" he opened his eyes and saw Akari crying, why did she cry for someone like him? Couldn't she see that he was a failure?

'_No I'm not going to fail not when she needs me and is counting on me!'_

Takaki rolled out of the way of the stomp and jumped up bringing an uppercut to the jaws of Yuuchi. He breathed in shots of wind and looked at the man lying in front of him groaning. Thoughts of rage came to him, '_Why did she choose him over me? He doesn't deserve to be with her_' every cell in his body wanted to get on top of him and beat him till he was half dead. Then he looked at Akari and remembered that he was fighting to protect her, not fighting to hurt someone else and walked away.

"Takaki," said Akari with a smile her voice shaky.

"Sorry I beat up your fiancé," said Takaki looking away.

"Ex-fiancé," said Akari taking off her ring and throwing it at the body "you can keep that ring! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Takaki smiled but his body finally reached its limit, and he started collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xearthes****: Oh God someone is putting their hope in my writing . Thank you for reviewing, although this story isn't really dramatic or layered with complex plot I hope ****it will be able to satisfy your feelings by giving those two a happier ending.**

**Chapter 3 - Together**

"Takaki-kun?!" asked Akari in a concerned voice as she caught the collapsing man. She helped him walk inside and settled him against to wall for him to rest, then she went to check on Kyou making sure that her head was okay and laid her on her futon. After that she got the first aid kit out and patched up Takaki's face and disinfected the cuts from falling on the ice on the ground.

"Ow," said Takaki flinching from the sting.

"Don't move," said Akari in a soft voice cupping his face with her hand and slowly turning it towards her, both of them now blushing and trying not to lock eye contact. Akari focused on the cuts and Takaki just tried not to stare at her face.

"Let me check the spots where he kicked you," said Akari.

"No it's fine really," said Takaki getting self conscious. Akari narrowing her eyes on him and poked him in the chest area caused him to flinch in pain.

"No you are not fine," said Akari starting to take his t-shirt off "you don't have to be shy around me you know."

She removed his shirt and stared in awe, surprised at his fairly toned body, it wasn't extremely muscular but he had enough to make her forget what she was doing.

"S-soccer club," Takaki said, blushing as she stared.

Takaki's voice brought Akari back to reality as she quickly apologized for staring and looked away. She quickly picked up the bandage roll with her shaky hands and tried to unroll them but instead lost the grip on it as it fell and rolled away.

She reached for it but ended up knocking it away further, "ah I'm sorry," said Akari silently, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Takaki.

He reached out to hold Akari's shaking hands, "are you co-", as soon as he held her hand Akari quickly turned her blushing face towards Takaki. Chocolate brown eyes met deep sea blue ones as time seemed to have stopped for both of them to really realize the position they were in. They just went through a pretty intense situation full of emotions, Takaki was didn't have his shirt on and they were holding hands.

'_We could do anything right now…anything,_' thought both of them, their hearts beating faster and faster every second.

Seeming to be hypnotized by his blue eyes Akari leaned in closer and closer, the centimeters separating their lips diminishing, their fingers locking together and their eyes slowly closing.

"Ngh," Kyou's groan snapping both of them out of their romantic moment and stopping their kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" said Kyou as she slowly leaned up and looked over to the two.

"N-nothing, I was just going to wrap this bandage around Takaki," said Akari with a nervous smile. Kyou raised an eyebrow and gave Akari a 'did I interrupt something?' look. Which was answered by a nervous 'of course not' look before she looked away at her best friend who was staring suspiciously at her. It was admirable to Kyou that Akari was even trying to lie to her but she might as well been spelling out that she and Takaki were about to start the home run with the terrible poker face.

"I-I'll go cook something for dinner," said Akari leaving the scene as fast as possible leaving behind her two best friends. Kyou looked at Takaki and made a good guess of what happened when she was knocked out.

"So did you win?" she asked.

"Yeah," responded Takaki, his tone was modest and serious but behind it all she could sense a feeling of pride of being the alpha male.

"What took you so long to get here anyway? That bastard Yuuchi lives fairly far away from here."

"Well," said Takaki silently "I don't have a car."

"Huh!?"

"I said I don't have a car," said Takaki embarrassingly.

'_Wow this guy ran here in the middle of that crazy storm?_' thought Kyou examining his hands and realizing that a little bit longer and he might have been dangerously close to the beginning of a frostbit.

"I'll go make some tea; I don't want anybody losing any fingers in my house. Is roasted tea okay?"

"Yeah," said Takaki "it's perfect."

"He might just be good enough for you," said Kyou as she walked into the kitchen.

"Eh?" said a confused Akari, Kyou never approved anyone to be her boyfriend, even the seemingly perfect Yuuchi she found many small faults with.

"Dinner's ready," yelled Akari as she set the food on the table; a couple of onigiri (rice balls), yakizakana (grilled fish), salad and miso soup.

"I made this in a hurry so I can't guarantee the taste," said Akari shyly as she watched her friends take their first bite.

"How is it?"

"Akari, you put too much salt in the onigiri again!" complained Kyou, looking at Takaki for the same opinion.

"Ah, I'm so-"

"It's the most delicious out of all the things I have eaten up to now," he said as he stuffed the second onigiri inside his mouth, tears started building up in his eyes. Was it because it was the worst thing he has ever eaten before or the nostalgia of Akari's cooking? Either way, right now he was feeling truly happy for the first time in almost a decade.

"Takaki-kun are you okay?" asked Akari with a concerned tone.

"Ah Akari your cooking is so bad he can't even lie without crying," teased Kyou.

"No…really…this is great," said Takaki wiping his tears away but chocking at how salty it was.

"It's okay you don't have a pretend anymore, it was me, I added a ton of salt in yours specifically to see how you'll react," said Kyou bursting into laughter "'the most delicious thing I have eaten up to now', how cheesy can you get?"

"Sorry Takaki-kun, I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen," said Akari moving next to Takaki as she handed him a cup of water she whispered, "thank you."

"No problem," Takaki whispered back with a blush on his face.

"Hey stop whispering among yourselves, I want to know the story between you two," said Kyou. They talked until late into the night, as Akari and Takaki told the story of their childhood.

"It's pretty late now and it looks like the storm is done," said Takaki looking at the clock and getting up "I should probably leave."

"Thank you for having me," he said as he walked out, he didn't want to go but he doesn't really have a reason to stay. The further he walked from the house the worse he felt, he could almost feel the distance separating him and Akari again.

'_Was it going to be like last time? Is she still going to talk to me after this?_'

"Akari you coming in?" said Kyou to her friend that was still standing at the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Akari disappointingly as she walked back with her head down.

"Go," sighed Kyou "bring him back here."

Akari's face lit up as she looked at her friend again for confirmation, Kyou nodded and smiled as Akari put on her jacket and shoes in a hurry.

Takaki was standing in front of the sakura tree where he met Akari today and dwelled in his memories of the day when he visited Akari by train.

"Takaki!" a faint voice still in the distance, but he could recognize it immediately, it was Akari. Before he even had the chance to turn his body towards the direction of the voice Akari threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Stay," said Akari softly her face in his chest and tears in her eyes "and don't leave me ever again."

"I won't ever again," said Takaki almost crying and hugging Akari back.

There was a moment of silence as they stood there hugging each other and enjoying each other's presence. As they pulled apart for the second time of the day, chocolate brown eyes and deep sea blue ones met, Akari's hands clutching Takaki's shirt. As they both leaned in and their lips locked perfectly together, this time no Kyou to stop them. A kiss that tasted like the winter of when they were thirteen, a feeling of spring in the middle of winter beside a barren sakura tree.

***Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading until the end, comments or suggestions are highly appreciated as it really encourages me to continue to write so please take a little bit of your time to drop a review.**


End file.
